


Snack Attack - I

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Food is their Kryptonite?, Gen, Hungry Danvers Sisters, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is several steps ahead every time, Lena takes care of her girl, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A short, very random scene, based on a very random Tumblr prompt. 😁Danvers vs Lena's Vending Machine





	Snack Attack - I

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: [writeblrsummerfest](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/post/187306637283/writeblrsummerfest-welcome-to-day-27-were) Day 27 - #10 - "why. won’t. this. vending. machine. work!!!!" (For just-the-spare) 
> 
>   

> 
> I had no idea how to summarize this fic 😆 Sorry for the lame one. Lol. Enjoy!
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


It's become common for Alex to find herself "stuck" working in Lena's sophisticated, underground lab at L-Corp. Sometimes, it'd be because there was an urgent threat against National City, and she only really trusted working with Lena to come up with some sporadic, untested, yet vetted and sound solution in the form of a serum, or chemical component, or technological weapon or armor or something, that would help the DEO and Supergirl to beat the odds. Other times, there'd be some unique biological exposure that required the containment of a certain Danvers or two, under the microscopic watch of brilliant Luthor, while she toyed with her highly advanced technologies to get them back to "normal". But today, luckily, there was no chaos to resolve. Alex was there, of her own free will, on her own free time, coordinating her efforts with her girlfriend on a possible scientific break-through.

Alex had to admit, it was fun to work in a lab again. Being Director of the DEO kept her away from most hands-on activities, which included lab work and going into the field. Her prominent title and desk job got boring sometimes. Well, most times. She liked to work with her hands.

When Lena had first spoken to Alex about her theory on the metabolic rate of human cells that broke down certain foreign components — of which were injected into the bloodstream — and enhanced the host's ability to exert and expend more energy over a predetermined window, it piqued Alex's interest. If successful, the project would yield a combined enhancement system that would provide humans with the ability to have heightened senses and strength over a period of time. It'd be great for emergency situations, both for public consumption as well as for military personnel. It could prove to be a worthwhile endeavor to provide that extra layer of defense.

But, hours always flew by when they were stuck in the lab experimenting and analyzing their results. And, as Lena had learned, Alex had this habit of needing to snack. Constantly. As they worked, she'd almost always be interrupted by a barrage of questions like, "What should we eat, Lee?" or "Do you think they still delivered at this hour?" or "Hey, you think the upstairs caf has those really amazing chocolate croissant thingies that melt in your mouth?" or "Hey, you know what I'm craving right now...and, before you say anything, it _is_ like across town so...maybe we should break?" or get her nerd on by saying, "Oh my god, just watching these cells absorb all these proteins at this rate is making _ME_ hungry too!" or sometimes, she'd say nothing at all, and all Lena heard was the loudest grumbling of Alex's stomach. It became such a frequent thing, that, Lena eventually picked up that Alex, was just like Kara. Since then, she just came to accept that that was just how the Danvers sisters always were. Hungry.

So, in lieu of this, she had a fairly large, and fairly diverse vending machine installed in the main cafeteria of the building. It was always well-stocked, and contained a slew of items that ranged from healthy to not, small snacks to fast meals, drinks and food, and included international cuisine options as well. As a side perk, it became a favorite among the employees too.

Ever since that machine's been put in place, Lena was happy to know that Alex's appetite was always satiated, which left them to work with little disruption caused by her stomach. That was, until one very, very late Saturday night.

It was around midnight when Lena's phone buzzed unexpectedly. She picked it up, surprised to see that it was Alex calling her, considering she had just left some minutes ago to visit said vending machine.

  


"Hey. Alex?"

_"Hey babe, yea, it's me."_

"What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

_"Yea...I mean...no. Well, yes I'm fine, but, your vending machine isn't working."_

  


Lena rolled her eyes. Of course she wasn't being interrupted for an emergency. But, when your girlfriend is the head of a discrete, government-backed, military organization, meant to protect the Earth from alien hostiles, and was always ready to jump into action, you learn quickly that you can never ignore any call or message that would come from her.

  


"Alex, are you seriously complaining about the vending machine at this hour? You JUST ate like two hours ago."

_"Yea, but, Lee, I'm soooo hungry. My brain's working overtime on this project and...it's Saturday night. I'm usually at least several drinks and bar appetizers in by this time."_

  


Lena could hear the subtle, but still existent whine in Alex's tone. She never pushed Alex to do more than what she was willing to offer on the project, but Alex refused to leave until Lena left with her. And Lena, well, she was a bonafide workaholic; a habit that Alex has been working hard to rid her of. Dedication to work was admirable and necessary, but, she still needed breaks. That, was Alex's issue with it.

  


"Fine, I'll be right up."

_"Thanks babe. You're a lifesaver."_

  


Lena rolled her eyes once more before she hung up the phone, then finished jotting down her notes from the her last observation of test case 11F-3A, before she headed towards the elevator. L-Corp was massive, and it took her nearly ten minutes to get to Alex — another reason she really didn't want to make the trek.

Before she even got there, she saw Alex pounding at the glass case, mumbling some curses that Lena couldn't quite make out, but had a rather good guess of what she said. The words of her frustration became clearer as Lena got close.

  


"Why. Won't. This. Vending. Machine. Work!!!" she grumbled, as she shouldered the machine hard, causing a loud thud to echo down the hallway.

"You know, you can't solve everything with violence, love," Lena teased as she walked over.

"But sometimes, stubbornness needs a good smacking," she countered.

  


Lena leaned to one side of her hip, crossed her arms and raised a brow at hearing that response.

  


"Oh, is that so?" she said with a smirk. "I'll have to remember that when a certain Director gets on my case."

"Hey! I'm not— Nevermind."

  


Alex saw the look she was being given and quickly shut her mouth, slumped forward and rubbed the back of her neck. She was about to defend herself, but immediately remembered an instance that very morning, about a certain hypothetical that they were arguing about, where Alex wouldn't budge, nor open her eyes to the possibility that she could be wrong, of which, she ended up being anyway — Terribly wrong that is.

  


"So...um...do you know how this thing works?" Alex said, slowly cowering from the conversation at hand and diverting Lena's attention to the current issue instead.

Still in the same, unbelieving stance, with her hip cocked to the side, she responded sarcastically, "It's a vending machine, Alex. Not rocket science."

"No, I know. Ugh, Lee...," she whined. The growling of her stomach had started to take over her senses. "It's not working. Pleeeeease do something?"

  


Lena shook her head, let out a huff of air and smiled. She was kind of a sucker for Alex when she got all puppy dog/helpless child like that. It was a cute contrast to the unforgiving, badass Director she was used to seeing — that was, until they started dating.

  


"Fine, fine. What's wrong with it?"

"Well, I put my money in it, pressed the buttons, and the thing started to turn, but stopped before the candy bar dislodged. Your machine's being a stubborn, money-grubbing, piece of—"

"Alex."

  


Alex was immediately stopped her rant and turned back to face Lena.

  


"What?"

"This machine is top of the class. It's never meant to get 'stuck' like your everyday vending ones. There's a good reason you've been stopped."

"What? Why? What do you mean?"

"The machine's hit its limit."

"Limit? What limit?"

"I've had it programmed, so that if there were a certain number of transactions made within a certain amount of time, it'd stop serving for while."

"What? Why? And, how is that possible? It's midnight! We're the only ones here! And before you even _look_ at me like that, I have _NOT_ been stuffing my face full of snacks in the past hour even!"

  


Lena rolled her eyes, flashed her key card on the panel and punched in a few codes, before the candy bar finally dropped. Alex quickly dove down to grab at it.

  


"Wait, so...you're serious that it was a limit thing?"

"Love, if it wasn't, did you think you'd get your snack, _after_ I overrode the interface?"

"I don't get why..."

  


Lena then turned away from Alex and eyed the open and empty cafeteria, scouting the place. Alex did the same, after peeling the wrapper off her Hershey's white chocolate, Cookies & Creme bar.

  


"Um....whaaat are you staring at?" Alex immediately placed her hand down her holster, ready to pull out her weapon if need be. Lena just placed her hand on Alex's shoulder to relax, leaving her fairly confused.

"Okay, you can come out. I know you're there," Lena called out into the deserted area.

  


The two stood side-by-side. Alex was baffled and apprehensive, while Lena just jutted out her hip and crossed her arms across her chest, clearly unphased. After a few minutes, there was a loud clash of metallic objects hitting the ground, followed by some hushed curses, and eventually accompanied by a head that poked out of the nearby storage area.

  


"Kara?" Alex said, shocked.

"Heyyyyyy, guys," she grinned and waved. She then walked over to them, her steps swaying a bit as she approached, clearly slightly worried at being found out.

"Kara....What?...What are you doing here? And what does this— Oh." Alex was about to question the whole vending machine situation until the lightbulb went off. She just glared at her sister.

"What? I was soooo bored without you guys tonight. My powers are STILL blown out from the last attack, and I had nothing else to do. Everyone else was busy, soooo.....I decided to come check on my two favorite people," she grinned brightly.

"And apparently try to eat the entire vending machine stock," Lena threw in casually.

"I was hungry!" she whined; Alex's echoed sentiment met Lena's ears once more. However, Lena's look of humored disbelief wasn't lost on her. "Sorry," she added.

  


Alex's brows just furrowed as she analyzed her sister, then finally relaxed her stance and turned her attention back to her white chocolate candy bar. She really shouldn't have been surprised by this at all. She shook her head then looked back to Lena. Alex's slightly amused, but questioning facial expression prompted Lena to respond.

  


"If one Danvers showed up, I knew the other would follow," she started. "And _one_ of you," she said, emphasizing the word with a somewhat pointed look to Kara, "has a habit of eating everything in sight. I had to make sure that L-Corp's supply, for _employees_...," she said, once more emphasizing that last word and directed it to her best friend, "would remain intact and not obliterated by Superheroes who can eat a whole battalion's worth of snacks."

  


Kara just hid her embarrassment with a wide grin, full of teeth, and accompanied it her childish sway. She apologized once more.

  


"So...you placed a limit on your vending machine? Specifically for Kara?" Alex questioned, finally understanding it all.

"Mhmmm."

"That's....brilliant, babe."

"Hey!!!"

"Kara, I love you, but...you have eaten me out of snacks for sooo many years. In. My. Own. Home. I WISH I had a way to bar you from them."

  


Lena chuckled at seeing the two siblings go at it with each other for a while, before she had to step in, because of the ruckus they were making.

  


"Alright, Danvers duo. Being that it's fairly late in the evening, and this one over here," she said, thumbing to Alex," already disrupted my train of thought with her stomach, once again, I think it's time to call it a night."

"Oooooo, movie and Chinese at my place?" Kara suggested with excitement.

"Kara, it's well past midnight. I don't think they—"

  


Lena was interrupted by Alex's arm thrown around her shoulders.

  


"Our usual is open until 2am on weekends. We're good," Alex said with a satisfied grin.

"Yesss!!! So...that's the plan?"

  


Lena rolled her eyes. This was her life now. An always hungry girlfriend and her similarly, constantly starved best friend, who openly pulled her into their world. But, she wouldn't have traded it for anything.

  



End file.
